Printed circuit board assemblies, sometimes referred to as printed wiring assemblies, are well known in the art as are those utilizing various types of compliant pins therewith. Examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,545,080 (Evans), 4,017,143 (Knowles), 4,076,356 (Tamburro), 4,381,134 (Anselmo et al), 4,475,780 (Walter et al), 4,533,204 (Moynagh, Jr. et al), 4,548,450 (Reimer et al), 4,737,114 (Yaegashi) and 4,763,408 (Heisey et al). Further examples of compliant pins are illustrated in IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletins Vol. 29, No. 3, August 1986 (pp. 1228, 1229) and Vol. 30, No. 12, May 1988 (pp. 235, 236). Other types of circuit board or the like assemblies wherein various connections are provided using contact pins or similar conductive members are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,880,486 (Avakian), 3,971,610 (Buchoff et al), 4,530,551 (Benasutti) and 4,731,701 (Kuo et al).
As will be defined in greater detail hereinbelow, the invention involves the utilization of electrical contact pins of the compliant variety within a circuit board member to provide interconnections between opposing sides of the board and/or internal to the board in a new and unique manner. By the term compliant as used herein is meant to define a contact pin which includes a portion thereof designed for providing an interference (or press) fit within a provided hole located within the board's surface. Such a fit may be achieved with or without the use of solder. As further defined herein, the invention is able to provide such an interconnection while enabling greater utilization of some of the board's interior volume for other purposes, particularly the locating of more circuitry (e.g., lines), thereby increasing the circuit density and the operational capabilities of the total assembly. As also defined, this is possible in the instant invention in a relatively simple and inexpensive manner, thus rendering the invention adaptable to mass production and the several advantages associated therewith. These and other advantageous features are considered to represent a significant advancement in the art, including particularly the art cited hereinabove, and are not taught or suggested by such art.